


Juntos

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca era una jornada tranquila en el Nuevo Mundo. Sin embargo no estaba enojado. Tal vez sí, un poco decepcionado, aunque le doliese admitirlo. Claro, no era una de las chicas especiales de Sanji. ¡Ni siquiera era una chica! Se sentía responsable de su mal humor, pero solo bastó una sonrisa para sentirse libre de culpa y cargo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chisheccid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : No, One Piece no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Oda-san.  
>  **Prompt** : Coñac.  
>  **Extensión** : 2284 palabras.  
>  **Nota** : dedicado a Chisheccid por su pasado cumpleaños, el 31 de julio :3 Tardísimo, pero al fin el monstruo en cuestión vive. Va con mucho cariño, para que cumplas muchos, muchos más ^^.

* * *

Había sido uno de esos días que podría catalogarse como… _día de mierda_. Usopp coleccionaba en la memoria varios días similares, no es que en un barco pirata todo fuera fiesta aun tratándose de los Mugiwara. La diferencia, en el presente, radicaba en que justamente ese era su cumpleaños.

Ahí el problema. No que hubiera sido un día de mierda, sino que este fuera precisamente hoy. Teniendo el año 365 días -a veces 366- la suerte había decidido joderle justo en ese.

La mañana no había empezado precisamente bien. De Nami no recibió un esperado "feliz cumpleaños, Usopp" seguido de un apretujamiento, senos incluidos, sino su desesperación. No había sido nada lindo despertar al grito de "¡Levántense ahora y ayúdenme a poner el barco en marcha o terminaremos en el fondo del mar, idiotas!".

El día, así, había comenzado, jalando cuerdas e izando velas, todo con el fin de escapar de las temidas corrientes que hacían tan famosa a esa zona en la que llevaban _encallados_ desde hacía varias semanas.

Nunca era una jornada tranquila en el Nuevo Mundo.

Cansados y hambrientos, Sanji hizo suficiente comida para recuperar energías. Los saludos los recibió, al menos a medida que cada uno de sus nakama iba alejando de la mente las preocupaciones presentes para recordar que día era ese; pero debieron suspender el almuerzo cuando unos piratas no tuvieron mejor idea que atacarlos cuando precisamente tenían las defensas bajas; el Thousand Sunny todavía no había sido reparado luego del último enfrentamiento.

Luffy comiendo podía ser indiferente a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un trozo de carne. Claro que, si había algo que ponía de mal humor al capitán, era no poder comer cuando tenía hambre, así que con tal de poder seguir deglutiendo acabó con el problema en un tris, el asunto es que en el Nuevo Mundo los piratas eran ridículamente fuertes, así que el resto no la tuvo tan fácil.

Entre las corrientes, la tormenta que se avecinaba y el ataque sorpresivo, Usopp debió pasar toda la tarde en compañía de Franky reparando y acondicionando el Sunny. Creyó que por la noche todo sería diferente, pero podía ver la expresión de cansancio en el rostro de sus amigos.

No los culpó, había sido un día muy duro y se avecinaba que la noche no iba a ser tranquila con la tormenta que se avecinaba; pero no negaba que le hubiera gustado festejarlo. No pretendía nada demasiado elaborado: ni emborracharse con sus amigos al borde del coma etílico, ni quedarse hasta que el sol asomase, pero _algo_ … por mínimo que fuera. No una simple cena exprés -porque Sanji estaba muy cansado para cocinar algo más elaborado- y un poco de jugo para brindar.

Usopp no cenó, estaba de un notable mal humor; mal humor al que sus amigos estaban acostumbrados. Es decir, _hablamos de Usopp_ , solía ser sensible y tener el ego demasiado acicalado por sí mismo. Decidieron hacer lo de siempre: ignorarlo y esperar a que se le pasara. Seguramente que al otro día volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo Usopp no estaba enojado con sus nakama, sino con su suerte, con el día si se quiere decir, pero no con ellos puntualmente. Tal vez sí estaba un poco decepcionado, aunque le doliese admitirlo.

Porque él recordaba muy bien que para el cumpleaños de Robin habían tenido un día mucho más duro que el reciente y aún así lo festejaron. Por supuesto que había tenido mucho que ver la _insistencia_ siempre _insistente_ de Sanji por agasajar a una de sus chicas en su día especial.

Y claro, Usopp no era una de las chicas especiales de Sanji. ¡Ni siquiera era una chica! Suspiró, dejando caer la quijada sobre el borde de la madera. Quería tirarse al mar y ahogarse para dejar de sentirse tan niñato.

—Ey, Usopp…

El aludido dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz del dueño de sus últimos pensamientos. Lo curiosos es que casi todos sus pensamientos tenían un único dueño.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala manera, tomando aire para reprimir la ira y volver a darle la espalda.

—Saludarte por tu cumpleaños —En otras circunstancias, de haber sido hacia escasos seis meses atrás, seguramente lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos por toca-pelotas, pero en el presente no podía ni quería ignorarlo. De cierta forma se sentía responsable de su mal humor.

—Ya me saludaste… hoy al mediodía, ¿o también te olvidaste de eso?

Sanji se llevó los dedos al ceño tratando de hallar su centro y pensar en que estaba ante Nami o Robin para evitar tirarlo por la borda a patadas limpias. Él, que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para resarcirse y el otro que no ponía nada de sí para hacérselo menos vergonzoso… porque claro, si fuera Robin o Nami, la historia sería distinta.

Ahora mismo estaría dándoles a todos café por intravenosa con tal de mantenerlos despiertos y así poder festejar el cumpleaños de una de sus chicas, tal como se lo merecían sus dos diosas. Sin embargo con Usopp era _muy_ diferente. Todo era diferente con Usopp.

—O te lo comes o te lo meto por ese mástil que tienes por nariz. —Ante ese imperativo, Usopp dio la vuelta y vio que Sanji llevaba un plato con una pequeña porción de postre—No pude hacer nada demasiado elaborado, lo siento —dijo con cierta prepotencia, como si el otro fuera capaz de quejarse o siquiera entender el arte culinario de su amigo.

Porque desde ya que para Sanji hacer un simple budín de pan era poco para agasajar a un cumpleañero; pero lo cierto es que no había tenido muchos ratos libres con su adorada Nami-swan gritándole _dulcemente_ en el oído que se pusiera a izar las velas y dejara de acosarla.

—Pero las uvas —continuó—están remojadas en coñac y además le puse nueces —Ya, con eso el remordimiento por ser _tan poca cosa_ estaba subsanado a medias. Solo bastó la sonrisa de Usopp para sentirse liberado de culpa y cargo.

—Gracias, Sanji.

Tomó el plato y caminó hasta la cocina siguiendo al cocinero, en ella vio que había dos vasos ya servidos. Y el mal humor con el cual cargaba se iba dando paso a ese lote de sentimientos que el cocinero le había despertado. No siempre, pero sí en esos últimos meses.

Porque Usopp sabía que él no era Nami o Robin, cierto… solo era el amigo con derecho a roce que tenía Sanji. Él no podía decir lo mismo. Y no podía porque era siempre él a quien le tocaba esperar a que el otro fuera a "solicitar sus servicios".

Usopp nunca sabía cómo ni cuándo darle a entender a alguien tan complicado como Sanji que necesitaba de él. Así que se quedaba esperando a que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para salir del closet. O al menos poner una ventana en ese closet e invitarlo a pasar por ella.

—¿Quieres emborracharme? —preguntó, al ver que el cocinero robaba una de las botellas de Zoro—Sabes que no necesitas hacerlo para tener sexo conmigo —murmuró bajo, pese a que sabía que nadie podía oírlo. Eran los único dos despiertos en el barco. Sí, aunque deberían ser tres podían figurarse los ronquidos de Roronoa desde el puesto de vigilancia. Incluso a esa distancia y con el mar embravecido.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quería tener sexo contigo? —Había sonado duro, a tal punto que Usopp bajó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Era solo una broma, imbécil.

Sanji suspiró con dejadez y prendió un cigarrillo para sentarse frente a él y beber de la copa. Sin haber brindado. Usopp siguió hablando, ya con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué haces esto, entonces?

Sanji volvió a suspirar. Ahora era él quien empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

—No sé por qué das por hecho que pretendo algo —alzó los hombros. —Eres mi _nakama_ y simplemente quería tener un gesto contigo, después de todo es tu cumpleaños y no soporto verte de mal humor —chistó—, me pones de mal humor a mí.

—Lo… siento —se encogió en el sitio, sintiéndose algo estúpido por el reclamo—Me cuesta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Entenderte —espetó con firmeza, pero tuvo que desviar la vista al sentir que el único ojo visible del cocinero le perforaba de lado a lado con la hiel del remordimiento—¿Estás arrepentido?

—¿De haberte follado? —Preguntó a rajatabla e hizo una mueca rara con la boca como si le estuviera restando importancia al tema; pero al ver que el otro asentía lo dijo, ajeno a los daños colaterales de su sempiterna sinceridad—Sí.

Usopp intentó respirar con normalidad, pero algo tan sencillo como eso le resultaba técnicamente imposible en ese momento. El cóctel de emociones amenazó con abrumarlo y llevarlo al borde de la muerte cerebral. Estaba enojado, triste, decepcionado, molesto –que es lo mismo que enojado, pero que es estar doblemente furioso-.

—Entonces no entiendo para qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacerme sentir bien —Usopp lo miró con notable angustia—, para después hacerme sentir tan mal.

—¿Y qué quieres Usopp? —Tiró la tapa de la botella sobre la mesa, tratando de atinarle a la copa—Desde la primera vez que lo hicimos me convertí en… esto —señaló la mesa y Usopp pensó en que Sanji se sentía un mueble, por eso el cocinero siguió explicando—. Debería importarme poco lo que te pase o como te sientes… o al menos importarme tanto como pueda llegar a importarme que el marimo esté de mal humor —refunfuñó—; pero estuve todo el puto día pensando en ti y en alguna forma de borrar de tu cara esa expresión de "mi vida es un asco, que me engulla un rey marino".

El tirado trató de reprimir una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Juntó las piernas en una actitud de campesina virginal y se removió en la silla, inquieto, cuando en ese momento quería danzar cual Chopper en la silla y decirle a Sanji algo como "¡que me digas eso no me hará feliz, estúpido!", pero lo cierto es que sí, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

—Tienes el síndrome del esquizofrénico, Usopp —bromeó el cocinero con seriedad.

Su amigo había pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones, que lo dejase en paz.

—No me molestes —frunció el ceño, pero sin borrar la sonrisa—, déjame disfrutar de lo que se está convirtiendo en el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—¿Quién te entiende? —negó, divertido y regalándole una de las primeras sonrisas del día—Hace un rato era el peor…

Por esas palabras Usopp se dio cuenta de que lo había oído despotricar solo contra su mala suerte. Al menos él no recordaba habérselo dicho explícitamente. Notó que el cocinero tenía unas ojeras y una cara de cansancio antológicas y quiso proponerle ir a la cama, pero temía que la frase se mal interpretase.

—Estás cansado.

—¿Tú no? —dejó caer desganadamente los brazos sobre la mesa como si fuera Luffy—Hoy fue un día muy movido.

—¿Vamos a… la cama?

Bien que podía hacer la misma pregunta de diversas formas posibles, pero en el fondo buscaba dar pie a esa mal interpretación. Con Sanji era fácil caer en malas interpretaciones, sobre todo las obscenas, en eso congeniaba con Franky. Y no fue la excepción, porque lo miró con esa cara de "sé muy bien lo que quieres, pillín".

—¿En el cuarto de los chicos o… en tu factoría? —La pregunta tenía la mera intención de adivinar qué buscaba.

—Pues… —decidió seguirle la corriente—no podremos tener sexo en el cuarto de los chicos con ellos adentro así que…

Sanji borró la sonrisa y perdió la mirada. Pensarlo y sentirse tonto por hacerlo, era algo muy diferente a decirlo en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que últimamente no se trataba solo de sexo. Borró esa ligera molestia en el pecho… habría tiempo para eso, si es que la guerra, los piratas y la marina les permitían vivir un día más. Aunque fuera un día malo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, apagando la luz de la cocina y dejando lo poco que habían ensuciado a lavar para el otro día.

En la factoría habían improvisado una cama, como solían hacer cuando querían estar a solas de esa manera. Se acomodaron uno al lado del otro y se abrazaron. Estaban tan cansados que no hubo lugar a besos ni a nada que no implicase ronquidos.

Era la primera vez que Sanji pasaba la noche con un amante sin haberle hecho el amor. Tal vez porque nunca antes había hecho el amor en verdad. Al menos hasta que buscó a Usopp de aquella manera. ¿Quién iba a decirle que una botella, el rechazo de Nami y la abstinencia sexual iban a llevarlo a ese punto, al de querer a un hombre con todo lo que implica que este hombre fuera Usopp? " _Ey_ " decía su cabeza " _Hablamos de Usopp… narigón, egocéntrico, miedoso_ ", y no olvides, cerebro: " _artista, valiente guerrero de los mares…_ " y la única persona capaz de quererlo de la manera en el que las mujeres jamás lo querrían.

Cuando Usopp despertó a la mañana siguiente, siendo el primero de los dos en abrir los ojos. Lo contempló dormir un rato antes de despertarlo. Era increíble suponer como probable, pasar la noche junto al pervertido de Sanji y seguir intacto y vestido, pero misteriosamente lo estaba.

Sonrió con alegría.

Sí, sin dudas, recordaría por siempre ese día de _mierda_ como el mejor día de _mierda_ de su vida. Podía no haber tenido una torta, una fiesta enorme o cuantiosos regalos, pero tenía el afecto de Sanji que valía por todo eso y mucho más.

Ahora sí podía patear todas esas inseguridades por la borda.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡WAAAAA! Hace eones que no hacía nada SanUso, estoy tan feliz :3 Y quería que fuera el regalo para Chise, pero se me atrasó tanto todo. Fue un caos mi vida en estos meses XD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído ^.^ Si hay errores, otro día lo reviso mejor, ahora estoy muy cansada D:


End file.
